Long Distance Valentine
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Valentines Day is coming in three days and with Cloud trying to get into soldier. Tifa wants to ask Cloud to be her Valentines after realizing her love for him, but will the distance between them stop her? Oneshot! Complete.


Declaimer: "What can I say I don't own anything that relates to Final Fantasy 7 or my fav characters of all time Cloud and Tifa… sucks to be me."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay its Valentines Day well late Valentines Day, but oh well! To me when Valentines Day comes I see it as Cloti fandom romance crazy day. You know what that means…Yeap a Cloti fanfiction! This is a one-shot story for such an occasion! Hope you like. It's based on Cloud's and Tifa's long distance relationship from each other when Cloud went and TRIED to be in soldier. Plus I don't know about the rest of you, but where I live it snowed on Valentines Day."

Little Cloud: "On with the ficcy!"

Long Distance Valentines

A thirteen year old Tifa woke up almost right away of the thought of Cloud. She groaned trying to get him out of her head. Cloud left not too long ago. It must have been about two weeks now since he left saying that he was going to join Soldier.

Tifa whimpered remembering the night at the well when Cloud promised her that he would always come when she was in trouble. Tifa stood up from her bed giving a wide yawn. She looked out to her window seeing the nice quiet white snow slowly starting to drip down from the dark clear blue sky of dawn. She then looked towards her calendar, just three more days until Valentines Day.

Tifa blew a lock of her long black banged hair out of her eyes. Cloud left at a lousy time, but then again she's not that close to him to actually ask him, "Hey Cloud would you like to be my Valentines?" she said aloud in a girly desperate tone.

Yeah right. I mean yeah he promised her to be her hero, but her Valentines? She was asking too much. Plus even if she could, Cloud is on another continent far away trying to accomplish his dreams as a soldier. Why? She doesn't know. He just came up with that idea out of the blue.

Tifa then slipped out of bed and put on her light blue slippers. Tifa took a red marker and crossed the day's date counting down to Valentines Day. Tifa gave a sigh as she put the top back on the marker. She walked out of the door of her room to expect to run into her Father, but it seemed that he had already left for work in the village.

Tifa walked downstairs and entered the kitchen taking out a bowl along with a spoon and her favorite cereal Corn Pops. Tifa sat her cereal down and walked up to the door of the house. She covered herself up from the winter cold weather with her sleeping robe.

She looked out to the white covered sheet town of Nibelheim to the covered wet snow newspaper that stood frozenly across Tifa's small slipper feet. Tifa gave a small smile as she picked up today's news of the world.

She entered back inside her warm cozy house, shutting the door behind her. She began hastily opening up the newspaper.

When she began to open it up she stopped what she was doing and gave a deep thought, 'It's only been two weeks. He probably just had gotten there. Am I that desperate to know how he's doing?' Tifa still opened up the newspaper. No news about Cloud.

Tifa gave a gloom look, "Of course. I'm being too hasty, but I just have this desire just to know at least some information on how he's doing." Tifa put the newspaper in the trash not caring what other information was provided to her. She never did like reading the news anyway, but now there being a chance of Cloud being mention in it she desired to read every inch of it, but as long as the name Cloud Strife came out in bold letters.

Tifa sat down back at her seat. Again why think so strongly about short little fourteen year old Cloud. They never really hanged out before to actually to be considering on being friends. Tifa began eating her cereal slowly putting one hand under her left cheek with boredom on her face.

Ever since that night with Cloud by that well their first hang out together none of the other boys who always flirted with her, or tried to impress her mattered to her anymore. All there was in her mind was that cute short, blonde spiky hair kid who used to live next door to her. There was some kind of bond Tifa and Cloud develop that night. Somehow she felt that there was. She wondered if he felt it too.

Tifa scratched the back of her hair roughly with irritation. She never knew she could feel such strong fast emotions for a boy she hardly even knows. Who knows he may be some kind a sexual harassing guy, or rapist? No Cloud is too sweet and kind for that, though he does have that thug side of him. If you got him on his bad side he will take you on no problem and only come out with one or two bruises after winning victory. He wouldn't even shed a tear.

Tifa couldn't remember what could change him so drastically to become so violent. He used to be such a quiet, shy boy who couldn't very much socialize. Tifa gave out a chilling sigh. She liked the new confident Cloud, but her younger side of her still preferred the timid boy who she often caught staring at her while she hanged out with her close friends.

When she did caught him staring at her it seemed as thought time had stopped for them. For when she notices Cloud stays shock for a moment noticing that she noticed him staring at her and just runs away, or looks away with redness of embarrassment covering his round, peach skin cheeks.

Tifa smiled feeling fuzzy all of the sudden. She looked out from the kitchen window. It was still snowing magically. She wondered if Cloud was seeing this winter wonderland back at Midgar.

A fourteen year old Cloud was exhausted from today's training. He collapsed on his bottom bed of his and Zack's bunk bed.

Not too long Zack entered the room with no breaking sweat from today's rigorous training. Who knew becoming soldier will be so hard. It had really taken its toll on Cloud.

Zack jumped to his top bed and laughed shortly, "Hehe… hey Cloud that was some training huh?" Cloud flopped himself over lying on his back, "Yeah, but you accomplished the training ground test with no problem." Zack stood up a bit using his arms, "Well yeah! As long as I keep my girl in my head I have no problem with anything."

Cloud looked up at Zack from the side of his bed with a puzzled look, "You have a girlfriend?" Zack looked down surprise, "Well yeah I mean I am seventeen dude. Don't you have a girl at home? I mean your fourteen rights? Plenty old enough to experience your young joy of manhood and get yourself a sexy mama to call your own." Cloud blushed from the thought of having a girlfriend.

Cloud mind became clouded with the thought of Tifa and his whole reason on being here to impress her. Zack climbed down from the top bed and nudged Cloud on the arm, "Come on man! Tell me who the lucky girl is?" Cloud turned away before answering, "Her name is Tifa Lockheart." Zack gave a wise knowing look, "Let me guess you guys aren't hooked up yet, but you have a crush on her."

Cloud looked towards Zack shock on how he knew that, "How the hell did you know that?" Zack crossed his arms with a smirk, "I could tell by the way you said her whole name in an admiring way." Zack then winked at him.

Zack asked, "So does this fair maiden Tifa know you like her?" Cloud shoulders slumped, "No she doesn't." Zack asked another question, "So when are you planning on telling her how you feel Romeo?" Cloud rubbed his right arm with his left, "I don't know. I mean the reason I joined soldier was to impress her and prove to her I'm good enough to be…" Zack finished for Cloud, "Her man." He simply stated.

Cloud turned even more crimson seeing that Zack could read his every emotion on the childhood crush he has for Tifa.

Zack shook his head hopelessly at Cloud then turned at the calendar plastered on the wall in their room. He read the big pink bold letters saying 'Valentines Day.' Zack gave a thought.

Zack predicted, "Cloud Valentines Day is in three days. What if Tifa sends you a Valentines?" Cloud looked up at Zack with hopeful eyes, but then looked disappointed. What makes him think Tifa will send him a Valentines? They just got together as real friends just for that one night at the well. Will one night actually make a difference on the both of them? Cloud wondered if Tifa missed him when he left.

Cloud responded in a low voice, "Yeah right, like she will waste her time sending me a Valentines. There are many boys in our village who admires her. Their probably the chosen ones to be her Valentines." Then again she must show some affection for him if she trusted him enough to promise her to be her hero.

Zack shrugged, "You never know lover boy." Zack went back to his bed once again sleep consuming him literally once he'd spread himself comfortably across his bed. Cloud could hear the snoring of Zack's resting sleep.

Cloud yawned quietly before looking out the window to see snow. Snow he wondered if it was snowing as well back in Nibelheim. He also wondered if Tifa was thinking about him, or reading the newspaper thinking there might be some kind of news on how famous he was in soldier.

Cloud missed Tifa, even if he was doing this for her. He wanted to be stronger and gain more strength than he already had to have enough power to actually protect Tifa. When he first laid eyes on the small girl he thought she was an angel. She had nice middle length black, raven hair that will grow even more beautiful once older. She had that cute bright giggle that made her red burgundy eyes slimmer with delight.

He must admit he's obsessed with her young pre-teen beauty. She was glorious and worth doing this for. It was like any High-school love tale. A teenage weakling, geek like him trying to impress a young teenage popular butterfly.

Cloud looked back to the calendar seeing the bold letters of 'Valentines Day.' Cloud let out a sigh as he turned his intention underneath the bed of Zack's top bed.

Was there any hope that Tifa will choose him as her Valentine. Cloud couldn't tell, but just closed his eyes trying to remember Tifa's form and movement in his sleep.

On the next day late in the afternoon Tifa had finished eating dinner with her Father. She started walking upstairs quietly giving out a low yawn of exhaustion. She entered the room and spotted the tons of letters of boys who left to Midgar… none from Cloud.

Tifa thought aloud, "He may be busy. I mean he is trying to become in soldier while the other boys just left to find a job at Midgar. It's much tougher for him." Tifa walked up to the letters and read each one. When she was done she gave out a light sigh. None of the letters from the boys meant anything to her. The only letter that would mean anything to her would be a letter from Cloud.

Tifa sat down by her piano that was her Mother's. Tifa always played the piano before bed. Tifa placed her finger tips gently on the keyboards. She then thought of Cloud and started to play a melodic tone. She just thought of the song now after thinking about Cloud's leaving. She kept going as a tear ran across her face. After feeling the moist touch against her cheek Tifa stopped playing right away. She touched her face with her hand. She was crying for Cloud.

Tifa cleaned off the tear with her arm, "Oh God. Am I in love with Cloud?" The realization hit Tifa hard. She couldn't believe it. Tifa quickly snatched a piece of paper and wrote down the notes to the song she had played about Cloud.

Tifa finished writing it down, "This will be your Theme Cloud." Tifa folded the music sheet and put it behind the other music sheets on the piano. She took another sheet seeing that she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him. She wanted him to be hers. She missed him terribly. Ever since he left all she had in her mind was Cloud; wondering if he got into soldier, wondering if he was alright, wondering if he was safe. She desperately wanted to know.

Tifa sat at her desk ready to write a letter to Cloud before it hit her, "I don't know the address to Cloud in Midgar." Tifa got out of her seat and tip toed down the stairs not wanting to wake her Father up.

Tifa got to the phone and just remembered she didn't even know the phone number to Shinra. Almost about to give up hope on ever connecting to Cloud again she remembered that her Father had the phone number to Shinra's secretary. Tifa tip toed back up the stair and to her Father's room opening the door quietly as it made a squeaky creek. Tifa had a sweat drop across her side face knowing if she woke up her Father she would be in big trouble screaming at her saying she should've been in bed fast asleep by now.

Tifa walked slowly towards her Father drawers. She quietly shifted the objects inside as she came across a piece a paper saying 'Shinra's #' Tifa smiled with triumph. She squeaked when she heard her Father snorted snore thinking he had woken up. Giving out a relief sigh seeing that he was still asleep she snatched the paper and dashed out of her Father's room.

Tifa stared up at the ceiling, "'Sigh' that was close." Tifa started her way down the stairs again. She picked up the phone feeling a little nervous. She looked at the small paper and dialed the number.

After awhile of it ringing a lady picked up the phone asking, "This is Shinra's secretary desk speaking. Who's calling?" Tifa was silent for a bit and answered, "Um… yeah my name is Tifa Lockheart and I was wondering if you could give me the address of a candidate trying to make into soldier his name is Cloud Strife." Tifa heard the woman clicking on what it seemed to be on a computer's keyboard.

Before long she answered, "You said Cloud Strife?" Tifa nodded, "Yes." The secretary replied, "Well we defiantly have a Cloud Strife staying here in service, but I'm afraid I can't give you his address." Tifa whispered in disappointment, "Oh thank you." Tifa was about to hang up until the secretary suggested, "I can give you the address to Shinra if you like." Tifa accepted the offer; "Yeah sure that would be great!" the secretary gave Tifa the number and both of them hanged up.

Tifa looked at the address and gave a wide smile. She ran up the stairs clutching onto the address and phone number entering her room and decided to write a letter to Cloud first thing tomorrow.

Cloud woke up in a bright start. He looked to the side to see Zack with a black marker crossing out a day to Valentines Day.

Zack turned around with a big grin on his face, "Tomorrow is Valentines Day! Let's see if your princess Tifa will send you a Valentines Day letter, or gift." Cloud groaned seeing that it was a mistake to let Zack know about Tifa.

Zack sat next to Cloud on his bed, "So can you tell me how this Tifa chick looks like?" Cloud asked annoyed, "Why do you need to know? You have a girlfriend and I don't ask about her." Zack held his hand out in defense, "Hey don't get me wrong! I will always love my girl!" Cloud asked, "Hey how are you and your girlfriend going to spend Valentines Day tomorrow or exchange gifts. They won't give us a day off just to spend time with our special somebody."

Zack gave a deep thought until answering, "We don't need to be there for each other physically." Cloud gave a puzzled look, Zack continued, "If we really love that person were connected spiritually. Distance can't tare us apart and I know the distance won't tare Tifa away from you." Cloud got up thinking of Tifa once again like always.

Zack gave a smirk, "And I know you love her too." Cloud grunted with a blush and went to the bathroom to get wash up and dress into his Shinra guard uniform not until hearing Zack yell out from behind, "AWWWWWW Cloud is in love with Tifa!"

Tifa was sitting by her desk with the music sheet in one corner and a pen and paper saying Dear Cloud.

Tifa didn't know where to start, "Okay the easy part is done now time for the hard part." She gave in a deep thought, "How about 'Hey Cloud I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left so I just want to say I love you…..yeah right too stupid and straight forward." Tifa took the pen and gulped.

Tifa then started thinking of the night by the well where her and Cloud made that special promise that changed her feelings for him forever.

Flashback

Tifa waved her legs back and forth nervous to ask the spiky blonde boy who was over her on the well.

Tifa asked after stopping her legs movements, "Will you be in the newspaper if you do well?" She looked up at Cloud waiting for his answer. Cloud looked down at her as he nodded, "I'll try." Tifa smiled, fear of asking leaving her, "Hey Cloud why don't we make a promise?" Cloud looked down at her quizzically.

Tifa started to move her legs again, "When you become really famous and I'm ever in a bind you come and save me alright?" Cloud looked at her in shock with a light blush crossing his face, "What?" was all he said in confusion.

Tifa gave a light giggle and said in loving tone, "When ever I'm in trouble my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that." Cloud asked again in confusion of her question, "What?" Tifa giggled again of his childish reaction, "Come on promise me!"

Cloud looked down at her with a red shade of crimson across his peach cheek as he nodded with a smile, "Okay I promise!" Cloud then jumped down from the top of the well and sat down next to Tifa as she took his hand and looked up at the sky. Cloud followed his gaze from her to the starry night sky and smiled as they both saw one single shooting star make its way across the sky as if sealing their promise.

End of Flashback

Tifa gave a smile as she remembered when she held his hand and how Cloud had tightened his grip on her. Tifa lifted her hand and held it with her other one still feeling the warmth of Cloud's hand over her.

Tifa looked back at the paper that said 'Dear Cloud' without a second thought on how she deeply feels for Cloud Tifa started scribbling down words.

It was getting late and Cloud went back to his room by himself. After awhile Zack came in and asked, "Hey Cloud their having a party downstairs in the Shinra hall! Want to come and join the fun?" Cloud turned his back to Zack and answered, "Nah you can go."

Zack shrugged, "Okay whatever suits you man. I'm going down to party!" Zack then dashed out going to the party.

Cloud walked to the bedroom window feeling hot. He stared out seeing that it was still snowing outside. Cloud opened the window to let the cool crisp air come in along with slow dropping snowflakes. The snowflakes reminded Cloud of Tifa's soft pale skin that seemed so smooth and creamy to touch. The only part he ever got far in touching her was her soft skin of her tiny hands.

Cloud moaned out Tifa's name. He turned around to see the calendar, tomorrow is Valentines Day. Will it be snowing on Valentines Day?

Cloud sat back down and put on a pair of headphones that were linked to Zack's CD player. Cloud shifted the song to 'You're Beautiful' from James Blunt. His eyes started to drip.

Cloud whispered before falling asleep, "Tifa to me you're always beautiful."

It was late at night and Tifa had snuck out, out of her house. Tifa saw the showering millions of snowflakes falling slowly to the ground of Nibelheim and the street light that gave it an orange glow she never seen before. Tifa smiled as she walked over to the mailbox that had the picture of a chocobo sign saying 'Chocobo Express.'

Tifa slipped in the letter with the music sheet attached to it. Tifa looked down at the mailbox before turning back to her house for bed.

She prayed aloud, "Please let it get to Cloud."

Cloud was in bed sleeping his life away with drool slipping out the side of his mouth. Zack marked a big X on Valentines Day on the calendar. He then turned around with a big grin over Cloud. He was still drunk from the party and yelled out loud, "CLOUD WAKE UP ITS VALENTINES DAY! THE DAY TO EXPRESS ONES LOVES FOR SOMEONE! AND YOUR LOVE IS WAITING FOR YOU CLOUD!" Cloud bolted right up as Zack gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Cloud yelled out cleaning off the wet kiss from Zack on his cheek, "ZACK WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU DRUNK?" Zack still held that plastered grin, "Nope! I'm just getting into the loving holiday spirit of Valentines Day!"

Cloud replied, "Yeah, but don't express it to me!" Cloud ran to the bathroom washing his face, actually glad that it wasn't on the lips.

Zack leaned to the side of the bathroom door seeming to read Cloud's mind, "Hey at least it wasn't on the lips. I bet your saving your first kiss for Tifa and many other levels get what I mean." Cloud blush of the reminder of sex… no not sex for him and Tifa he would prefer it to be called making love.

Cloud said in a low aggravated whisper, "Pervert." Zack only laughed. Then there was a knock on the door saying, "Mail for Zack Peace and Cloud Strife!" Zack walked to the door while Cloud washed his face for the dozen times.

Zack collected the mail and shut the door. Cloud walked out of the bathroom curious on the letters.

Zack piled up his letters from his parents and his girlfriend Aeris. He scanned through Cloud's letters and gave an amused look when he stopped in one particular letter from a certain girl. Zack smiled as he gave the letters to Cloud, "Here for you."

Cloud was a little confuse of Zack's sudden change of mood. Cloud scanned through the letters saying aloud, "Mother, Mother, Mother, Mother, and Mother again…Tifa!" Cloud turned to Zack who was reading his letter from his girlfriend saying, "OOooooo nutty girl." referring to his girlfriend's letter.

Cloud turned his back to Zack while he walked towards the snow covered window seeing that it was still snowing. Cloud opened the enveloped slowly and nervously. He saw the music sheet and read through it. It seemed like it was a music piece to play on a piano. In the end of the sheet it said in the most decretive hand writing Cloud had ever seen 'To me Cloud this is your Theme.'

Cloud whispered aloud in awe, "My theme?" Cloud then saw the letter and started reading.

Dear Cloud,

First of all how are you? It feels like I haven't seen you like forever even though it only has been two weeks in a half. I wonder if you're accomplishing on your dreams on becoming in soldier. I haven't received any letters from you and I was getting worried and lonely. I must admit I really miss you. There wasn't a day that you left my mind and possibly my heart. Ever since you left Cloud my heart's been aching for some reason. I ask my Father what it means he only says 'You're just going trough puberty.' I know I'm only thirteen and don't really quiet understand it yet, but I always find myself asking 'If this is what being in love feels like?' I don't want you think I'm some silly girl who has actually fallen love even though it's most likely true. I haven't forgotten of the promise you made to me Cloud I always will have it close to me, or the shooting star we saw that night by the well. I hope and pray you haven't forgotten either. I hope to see you again Cloud I really do. Plus I hope you like the music sheet I know you may not have a piano to actually play it, but I hope you care for it as a gift as a song I wrote about you. Hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. I know this may be last minute and all, but I was wondering, that is, would you like to be my Valentines?

Love, Tifa

Cloud blushed furiously. He read the P.S quote again and again. Will he like to be her Valentines? Of course he will! Her question was written as if she was asking him in person. He's been dreaming of this moment like everyday since he seen her young ravishing form. He felt overwhelmed. She was talking about actually loving him. Cloud read the letter again not getting enough of it. Yes he would love to be her Valentines! Would she be his though? Well obviously if he was going to be hers!

Zack peeked over Cloud's shoulder, "So what did the young maiden say?" Cloud didn't answer he just rush to the drawers taking out a clean sheet of paper and a pen. Zack just smiled and shook his head seeing how much this Tifa girl was very important to Cloud and most likely his future.

Tifa sat next to the mailbox waiting for the mail to arrive hoping to get a letter back from Cloud.

Tifa's Father came by saying, "Tifa why don't you relax and get inside it's snowing out here you know. You could freeze to death." Tifa replied still sitting down, "I'm fine Father. I'll wait here forever if I have to." Tifa's Father shook his head hopelessly seeing how much his girl has fallen in love with Cloud even if she hasn't really noticed it considering her young age.

The street light above Tifa had turned on signaling that it was getting late, and lighting itself on Tifa as she still waited. It was getting dark and Tifa was getting frostbite. She started chattering her teeth and whimpered from the cold. She looked up at the sky seeing that it was still snowing peacefully. All of a sudden like magic a shooting star came across the white, grey clouded sky. Tifa shook her head roughly thinking that she was imagining things.

Tifa stiffened as she heard a small truck come to a stop in front of her and the mailbox. Tifa stood up slowly seeing that it was the Chocobo Express truck. Tifa rushed to the delivery man and asked anxiously, "Any mail for me?" The delivery man looked down at Tifa and headed towards the back of the truck lifting the trunk and taking a whole mail bag saying from Midgar.

The mail man asked, "What's your name?" Tifa answered still excited, "Tifa. Tifa Lockheart." The mail man looked through the bag until he spotted a letter saying to Tifa Lockheart from Cloud Strife. The mail man gave it to Tifa as she took it as if it was precious. Tifa bowed down to the man thanking him and asked, "Is there a letter for Mrs. Strife from Cloud Strife?" The mail man sighed as he searched inside the bag again and handed a letter address to Mrs. Strife from Cloud. Tifa bowed down again as she headed to Cloud's snow covered house.

Tifa knocked on the door hastily yet quietly wanting to hurry and read the letter Cloud had sent to her. Mrs. Strife cracked the door open to not let the cold in from the falling snow.

Mrs. Strife recognized who it was and asked, "Little Tifa what is it? You should be home. It's too cold to be out here my dear." Tifa nodded understanding, "I will, but I wanted to give you your letter from Cloud." Mrs. Strife gave out a surprise overwhelming look as tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes.

She asked with a hand on her chest, "From my sweet Cloud?" Tifa nodded as she handed Mrs. Strife the letter. Mrs. Strife took it as she opened the door wide open and tears streaming down freely down her face, "Oh thank you my dear!" Mrs. Strife gave Tifa a hug and noticed the letter in Tifa's hand.

Mrs. Strife asked in a mischief matter seeing that it was from Cloud to Tifa, "I see my son has finally let go of his fears and asked you to be his Valentines?" Tifa blushed a bit from the thought, "Well I don't know I haven't read it yet. Plus I was the one who asked him to be my Valentines." Mrs. Strife mouthed an O seeing that little Tifa here had a thing for her son.

Mrs. Strife covered herself with her robe forgetting that she had the door open and told Tifa, "Well hurry home and read that letter Tifa! I want to know what he wrote tomorrow!" Tifa nodded with a pink blush thinking what Cloud had wrote to her and bets that he doesn't want his Mother to know. Tifa bowed her head to Mrs. Strife and took off next door to her house.

Tifa opened the door and shut it as she rushed up her stairs opening up the door to her room and closing it as she tore off her jacket, scarf, hat, gloves, and her sweater reviling her slender form from her black tank top leaving her tight blue jeans on.

Tifa ripped up the enveloped and took the letter and started reading it with her heart pounding so loud that she could hear it.

Dear Sweet Tifa,

I'm still trying to make it into soldier. It's really tough I never imagine it to be this hard. Well it was a risk and I'm taking it head on. But so that you won't worry I'm fine. I eat, and sleep everyday so don't think that I'm pushing myself too hard. And no I haven't forgotten about our promise. It has been in my mind all the time ever since we made that promise by the well. Tifa you also haven't left my mind. There was also no day that you ever left my mind either. I miss you a lot. I also made a friend, a soldier name Zack. He knows about you and makes fun me all the time about liking you. Well more like loving you actually. Plus he helped me realize something. He made me realize that no matter how far we are will still connect and reach each other no matter what. You and I did find a way to connect and I don't mean through the letters its something more. But I will write to you though as long as you write to me back. Plus a picture to remember me by so you won't have to miss me that much, sorry if it doesn't look straight Zack was the one who took the picture. Oh and thank you for the music sheet if I had a piano or something I would love to try to play it. Tifa I also would like you to know that you are part of my dreams on becoming into soldier never forget that and if you don't understand what I mean, I think its better that way.

P.S. I would love to be your Valentines. And I know this may be a stupid question, but would you be mines as well?

Love, Cloud

Tifa shook her head helplessly with a big smile on her face and tears streaming down her face. Cloud made a friend. He never had a friend well probably besides her. And he was fine, he was okay. Plus his new friend Zack, he's right when he meant that the distance could never tore the love of two people. Tifa's smile grew wider when he accepted to be her Valentines, but found it silly that he had to ask her to be his. As soon as he accepted her proposal it should be clear that they were both each others Valentines. She took out the picture of him and giggled. She was a bit confused on what he meant in his last sentence in his letter though, but without giving it a second thought Tifa started writing down another letter to Cloud quickly as she can.

She rushed outside thanking God that the mail man hadn't left yet.

Cloud woke up with Zack shaking him gently saying, "Hey Cloud you have another letter from Tifa today." Hearing her name Cloud jumped right out of bed and grabbed the letter from Zack's hand giving him a scare.

Zack took his hand protectively from the savage snatch from Cloud, "Geez man you could've gotten me a paper cut!" Cloud ignored him as he sliced open the enveloped reading the letter from Tifa.

Dear My Valentine Cloud,

I'm jumping with joy that you accepted to be my Valentines. My heart is still humming the sweet song I wrote to you. Plus you ask the sillies things. Of course I will be your Valentines I think it was clear when I asked you to be mines. You silly chocobo. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Your Valentine Tifa

Cloud gave a loving smile. Zack then started singing, "Cloud and Tifa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Cloud cut Zack off by throwing a pillow at him.

Cloud then sat by the desk taking out a sheet of paper writing another letter to Tifa. Zack gave a light sigh seeing that Cloud and Tifa really do love each other though he bets they haven't said that to each other and are too proud to actually ever will. Zack went to put on his headphones of his CD player putting on 'Boys and Girls' from Good Charlotte taking as a fact that the two Valentine childhood sweethearts will be writing to each other everyday from here on out.

Kiome-Yasha: "Well there it is people my special LATE Valentines Day Cloti fic. Again I'm sorry that it took long, but I'm being on hold because I'm moving and I have to say I'm very excited! Plus I have another up coming Valentines Day special story, but it's an Inuyasha fic. Also I will try to update ASAP for So Much for my Happy Ending. I'll probably be able to update it after I move well who knows. Anyway you know the deal if you liked my one-shot Valentines Day story plz review!"


End file.
